narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazumi Ōtsutsuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =Febuary 23 | age = Part 1:22 Part 2: 26 | gender =Female | height = 6'6 ft | weight =?? | blood type = O | hometown = | homecountry = Gesstono | livingcountry = Gesstono | affiliation = Moon | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Kana Korimachi (Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Grandmother) Chiyoko Otsutsuki (Mother) Kaminoshi (Father) (Granduncle) (Granduncle) Osamu Ōtsutsuki (Brother) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Sister) Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki (Brother) Ayano Ōtsutsuki (Sister) Ayame Ōtsutsuki (Sister) Asami Otsutsuki (Sister) | clan = Helixian Clan Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Kazumi Ōtsutsuki (和美大筒木, Big Bamboo Tree of Harmonious Beauty) is the child of Kaminoshi and Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki. Being the fourth child of the family she had three older siblings to look after her as well as her parents. However after she turned three her oldest siblings left leaving only her older brother Kamiyo as a playmate. Kazumi grew up with him as her best friend and in some ways became like him, living the posh and royal life rather than training and working hard. After Kamiyo was whisked away to secluded training with Kaminohsi she took up his position as spoiled rich kid of the house. However upon his return and seeing him as a new man she begged her father to take her on a training trip as well and he obliged. Appearance The first thing one would say upon seeing Kazumi would be stunning. She is a beautiful woman reaching an astonishing height of 6'1. This height is odd for most woman but considered normal to even a bit short among her siblings. Her hair is a light brown that sparkles in the sun and her eyes are a luminous green. Her clothes constantly vary from day to day but she keeps a common theme of royalty and upperclass power, similar to her brother Kamiyo. Later in life Kazumi when through the transformation most of her siblings when through. Her hair became a silvery white and her eyes changed color, in her case they became red. Personality History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Taijutsu Cosmic Powers Reaper Powers Shinigami Servant When Kazumi asked her father to train her like her older brother but unlike her older brother Kazumi did not have the same affinity for reaper powers as her older brother. Seeing this Kaminoshi opted to bring the one he had guarding her to the light. Kazumi was surprised to see a large skeletal draped in black robes appear from behind her, it was holding a large scythe. The creature reveled itself as the shinigami Anzen. He told her he was assigned by Kaminoshi to guard her until she could fend for herself but since Kaminoshi thought them fighting together would be more beneficial. This turned out to be true after final training the two could work in perfect synchronization and the bond they shared allowed them to communicate with each other almost instantly. Kazumi uses Anzen like an extension of her own body. She uses his scythe as an extension of her arms and his body as a shield. Besides wielding a terrifyingly large scythe Anzen is able to shape darkness to his will and move through the material world unhindered. Using these abilities Kazumi will have Anzen craft her weapons as well as manipulate the battlefield. Hellfire Kazumi is capable of freely producing hellfire. Hellfire is a mostly blue but sometimes multicolored flame that comes from the depths of hell itself. This hellfire is naturally hotter than normal fire and can easily burn though most objects, even making water release useless. Besides its unnatural heat hellfire is capable of burning away things from a human such as pain, fatigue, or even their own sins. This can be used to heal people or even erase parts of who they are making it both a helpful and dangerous ability. Relationships Anzen Trivia